The Great Adventure Bay Caper
Plot: DO NOT EDIT EXCEPT FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!(YOU CAN POST COMMENTS HERE) The Fall Fair is starting soon and the PAW Patrol has to get it ready. But when a unknown liquid falls on Ryder,he transforms into a vegetable monster.To make matters worse,Mayor Humdinger is mind controlling two of the pups and is hoping for the monster to get killed. They will have to cure the monster and stop Humdinger. Transcript: There is an eopide card,but it starts with that. Chase:One pup on top! Rubble:Two pups on top! Marshall:3 pups on... A-CHOO! All:Whoa!! Henry:The laws of nature can't define it. Narrator:(male)As you see here,Adventure Bay is just a suburb of Vancouver. But what happens if a big event happens? Let's find out. (pup pad rings) Ryder:Hi,Mayor Goodway,what's up? Mayor Goodway:Ryder! The building is done,but i can't find any decor for the fair! Can you and pups do it? Ryder:Of course! No job is too big,no pup is too small! Narrator:4 seconds later... Chase:Ready for action Ryder,sir. Rubble:I smell vegetables in here! Ryder:Pups,the fair is coming in a few days,but the mayor does not have decor! Pups:(Gasp) Ryder:Don't worry,we'll do it! Ryder:Rocky,i need you look though your truck and see what you can find. Rocky:Green means go! Ryder:Rubble,if anything is broken,fix it! Rubble: Rubble On the double! Ryder:The rest of you pups are going to have a sneak peek at the fair. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Fades Black) (Come and Get It by Badfinger plays) (The pups are traveling.) (The scene turns into 1775) (The scene goes back to present times) Ryder:Here we are. Let's get to work! Marshall:Hi,Henry. I want to chat with you. Henry:Okay. Marshall:There's a high school that is dangerous and is full of... Henry:STOP! Stop. You are getting confused. We are talking about My Life With Diabetes. Marshall:What's that? Henry:It was a film that lead to more films and a TV show. I played the principal. I remember working on it with my bandmates... Marshall:What's the film about? Henry:There's an eggplant here... but how did it appear? Marshall:Please?: Henry:Okay. Lindi is a 15 year old girl who wants to be cool.When she was 8,she got really sick which turned out to be something bad. Marshall:I know! A man goes evil and is on his wild side and destroys the... Henry:Marshall,that's Happy Tree Friends. Marshall:Oh.How cool would that be? Henry:NO! Anyone is going to... Goodway:Wow! You did it! What would you like to say? Ryder:I like Brussels sprouts. Chase:But Ryder hates it! Narrator:End of part 1. Intermission. Chase:Um...she likes to play! Narrator:End of intermission. Part 2:The Evil Mayor. Mayor Humdinger:There's a beast out there and it's Ryder! Kitties,mind control all of them! Kitties:Meow! Mayor Humdinger:What?! You did two? I told you to do all of them! Kitties:Meow. Humdinger:Well,we did get the useless ones. Maha! (Morning sun shines) Ryder:Hi Zuma and Skye. Zuma(Robotically): You are a monster. Ryder:What?! Skye:You are a monster. (Church scene) Humdinger:People! A dangerous monster is destroying our town! We need to kill it,and it's Ryder! (Crowd cheers) Henry:Boo! This guy's lame and evil. Crowd:Henry is a meanie! Henry:Guys,the monster is gone! Humdinger:Oh my. Marshall:Hey,Mr Porter,how's the fair going Mr Porter:What?! He lied! That monster ate my recipes! Alex:My toy! Katie:My swimsuit! Humdinger:Monster? I'll lead the way to victory. Henry:He's going to kill Ryder,and do another crime! Chase:I thought he was a mayor. Henry:He says he's a mayor,but he and his family are criminals! (Owl hooting) Ryder(in distance)Uh-oh! Humdinger:Welcome to the fair,where we... Newsboy:BEAST! (Crowd screams) Henry:The four of you handle the kitties. I'll handle Humdinger. Rocky:You need to work together! Henry:Yes,Rocky,I know that. Which is why I have people from this town who follow me. Humdinger:We got a ticket for... what?!